Rescue Varvur Sarethi
The quest to Rescue Varvur Sarethi is a quest undertaken by the Nerevarine during the events of . The quest must be done to gain Athyn Sarethi's support for the Nerevarine as the Hortator of Redoran. :Note: This quest is essential to both the Main Questline and the Redoran Questline. Background Serjo Athyn Sarethi asked me to resue his son, Varvur Sarethi, from Venim Manor, the first Manor on the right as you enter Skar. He warned me that I should not kill Bolvyn Venim, or the other councilors of House Redoran would turn against me. Objectives *Speak with Athyn Sarethi. *Enter the Venim Manor within the Manor District of Ald'ruhn. **Enter the Right Wing and find a note and a key. **Find the hidden door within the wing. **Speak with Varvur. *Escort Varvur to Athyn Sarethi and receive Athyn's Sarethi's future support. Walkthrough The quest to rescue Varvur Sarethi can be encountered in one of two ways. The Nerevarine must rescue Varvur to gain the support of Athyn Sarethi in order to be named as Hortator of the House of Redoran. This quest also needs to be fulfilled if the Nerevarine has joined House Redoran and wishes to be promoted within the house. Athyn Sarethi Athyn Sarethi can be found within the Sarethi Manor in Ald'ruhn. He will tell the Nerevarine that his son, Varvur, has been imprisoned within the Venim Manor on suspicion of murder. Athyn therefore requests that the Nerevarine rescue his son, in return for Athyn's future support of the Nerevarine in their various quests (that involve Redoran). The Rescue of Varvur Sarethi Venim Manor can be found within the Under-Skar of Ald'ruhn (to the right of the entrance). The Manor itself is heavily guarded, particularly when the Nerevarine gets closer to Varvur's hidden room. The Nerevarine must obtain a key to the door behind which Varvur is held, although the door itself is hidden within the Right Wing of the Manor. The Nerevarine can find the key, as well as a note to Malsa Ules (which tells the Nerevarine that the door is hidden behind a tapestry) on a bench in the Right Wing (if the Nerevarine is witnessed picking up the note or key the guards will attack without hesitation). Having found the door behind a tapestry the Nerevarine must tell Varvur that they are there to rescue him. Varvur will then accompany the Nerevarine through the Venim Manor. :Note: The guards will attack the Nerevarine on sight, and will each deal only one blow, and then will return to being non-hostile. If the Nerevarine does not fight back, this gives the opportunity to leave no casualties behind. Having escorted Varvur through the Venim Manor, the Nerevarine and Varvur are free to return to Sarethi Manor. Athyn Sarethi's Reward Athyn Sarethi will be greatly pleased by the Nerevarine's return with his son Varvur. In repayment Athyn will pledge his support of the Nerevarine should they be involved with House Redoran again, and will persuade other councilors to support the Nerevarine at the point they need to be named Hortator. Journal Trivia *Should Varvur die during his rescue Athyn Sarethi will refuse to speak about many topics, including making the Nerevarine the Hortator of Redoran making main quest is impossible to complete. *Should the Nerevarine have completed this quest for either one of the questlines (Main or House Redoran), then, this quest will be skipped for the other questline. *A relatively good level Chameleon spell is enough to hide the Nerevarine and Varvur's presence from the guards in the Manor. *The Nerevarine, should they be a member of Redoran, will be promoted from Lawman to Kinsman once they have returned to Athyn. ru:Спасти Варвура Сарети Category:Morrowind: Main Quests